


The High Life

by SebastianAD



Category: Dr. Laing, High Rise - Fandom, Luke Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wilder
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Multi, Rimming, Rough Sex, The High Rise, first time anal sex, m/f/m, m/m/f, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Laing decides to experience all of the amenities of the High Rise. He gets into a threeway with Wilder and a OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabeth72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabeth72/gifts).



> dedicated to Sara

The High Life  
Author: SebastianAD  
Chapters: One shot  
Rating: Explicit  
Characters: Richard Wilder/ Robert Laing/ OFC  
Warnings/notes: Blow Job, voyeurism, threesome, M/F/M, M/M/F, Rimming, first time anal sex, rough sex  
Summary: Doctor Laing walks in on some sex and decides to fully experience the high life.

Dedicated to Sarabeth72  
You naughty thing

It had been hours since Wilder had gone crazy at the party and punched Laing in the face. But it had felt like days. He had danced and drank and danced some more and was surprised it was still dark outside. Laing accepted another drink and downed it while passing through a sea of bodies.  
Everyone from the middle floors seemed to be crowded into the one small apartment and suddenly all the noise and smoke started to bother him. He loved a good party, he loved feeling empty and free, but all at once it was too much. He had overdone everything and even the women looked off. Like funhouse mirrors. He stumbled towards the door to head back to his own apartment when he stopped and two people crashed into him. He apologized and headed the opposite way.  
He left his empty glass on a counter and pushed his way to the balcony. He didn’t want to go back to his empty apartment. Nothing but a mattress on the floor and crowded boxes. Even the thought depressed him. He was staying, he just needed to get some air. Clear his head.  
He walked out and shut the door behind him. He then went straight to the railing and leaned over for fresh air. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before he realized he wasn’t alone. Very distinctive noises were coming from his right and with a start he jerked up and turned around.  
Wilder was sitting before a heavy kitchen table. His shirt was open and his trousers were around his ankles. A familiar brunette was kneeling before him rhythmically bobbing up and down on his thick cock. As Laing frozenly stared Wilder gathered up her hair and wrapped it around his fist. Then he forced her to go a little faster. To take a little more of his long cock down her throat. Wilder groaned and looked up at the doctor.  
“Enjoying yourself Laing?”  
That shot the doctor out of his stupor and he strode to the door.  
“Oh! Shit! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! Fuck!”  
“Nonsense man, stay there.”  
“But I mean, I’ve never, you’re…”  
“Eloquent bastard isn’t he darling? What’s the matter doctor? Never got your cock sucked properly before? Simone here is a natural at it.”  
“Ah, um, well…I suppose I’m divorced for a reason.”  
“Good for you man! Come over here and help the poor girl out. She’d ask you herself but her mouth’s a bit full at the moment.”  
Laing slowly walked over to the couple. He took off his jacket and threw it across the table. But he didn’t join in, he watched.  
He saw the thick set man using his muscular arms to move Simone’s head around and when she met his eyes his widened as Wilder roughly pulled her forward and the entirety of his cock went down her throat. Laing made a needy sound and Wilder let her go. She pulled back with a gasp and looked up, wiping off her mouth. She licked her lips and grinned and Wilder elbowed him in the thigh with a laugh.  
“See? She can’t get enough! Stick it to her man, let’s get a proper tempo going!”  
Laing pulled his tie loose and smiled down at her.  
“Is this what you want?”  
“More than anything!”  
“Alright then! Stop wasting time man! It’s impolite to keep a lady waiting!”  
That startled a laugh out of Laing and broke the tension. She stood and leaned forward resting her hands on Wilder’s thighs. He laughed and grabbed another handful of hair.  
Laing walked behind her and ran his hand down the length of her back. She licked Wilder from balls to tip then nipped his thigh. Laing moved his hand over her bottom, which she pressed out for him. She spread her legs a little wider and went back to work on Wilder’s cock.  
He slowly raised her skirt and moaned when he realized she wasn’t wearing panties. He recognized her as one of the flight attendants from the lower floor. He had dreamt about her but never thought he would actually get to have her.  
He ran his long fingers down her bared ass and heard her gasp as they trailed through her slick folds. She was already wet and he wasted no more time on formalities. He quickly undid his belt and opened his trousers. He only lowered them enough to take out his long thin cock and rub the tip into her moist cleft.  
His other hand grabbed her hip and as Wilder pulled her hair to get her to resume her sucking Laing bucked his hips and slid his entire length into her in one fluid motion. He grabbed her other hip and held her flush against himself for a moment while he heard her moan around Wilder’s cock.  
He looked up into Wilder’s eyes for just a moment then flexed his fingers around her hips. Then he slowly pulled almost out of her and quickly slammed back in. He set an almost brutal pace as Wilder held her still and threw his own head back with a howl.  
Simone was roughly forced forward but couldn’t actually go anywhere. She was neatly trapped between Wilder’s thick veiny cock being shoved down her throat and Laing’s long elegant cock being pistoned into her from behind.  
The only sounds that could be heard what Wilder groaning, muffled moans from Simone and harsh breathing from Laing. And the wet sensual sounds of rough, passionate fucking.  
The men worked her that way for several minutes until Laing leaned forward and bit into her should blade. He did it hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to draw blood. She shuttered around Wilder and he let go of her hair to grab hold of Laing’s.  
“Laing, are you up for some real fun?”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
Laing’s quizzical look was quickly replaced by a curious one.  
“I think we’re going about this all wrong. This is good but we could do better.”  
“What to trade up?”  
“After a fashion Laing.”  
“Well, I don’t, we can’t, fuck Wilder. Just tell me what to do.”  
“Knew you’d be up for it. Let’s give our little Doxy a break. How strong are you Laing?”  
“Um, I don’t know. I can press…”  
“No Laing, how resilient are you?”  
“Oh. Oh! Um…let’s find out.”  
“Good man! Up you go girly. Sit your ass down on the tabletop. You’re in for a treat.”  
Wilder let go of his hair and they all straightened up. Laing took a step back and Simone stretched then hopped on the edge of the table. She swung her legs for a moment then brazenly spread them. She was enjoying this. Getting to show off her goods for the grinning Wilder and the curious doctor. She laid back and started kneading her own breasts. She knew taking Wilder out on the balcony was going to be fun but this was beyond anything she had imagined.  
Before he knew what he was doing, Laing walked in front of her and grabbed her thighs. Then he gently pulled her down so her ass was just hanging off the edge of the table. Then he leaned over and ran his tongue from her ass to her navel.  
She shuttered, sensitive to his touch and grabbed for his hair. He ran his tongue through her wet pussy and gently sucked on her clit. He was so intent about his snack that he didn’t realize Wilder had completely undressed himself and was now standing behind him.  
He barely felt the other man slide his trousers all the way down and didn’t register the light tap on his thigh that made him step out of his slacks. He did, however, jerk upright as Wilder parted his ass cheeks and gave his ass the same attention that he was giving to Simone. He only got partially upright as Wilder’s strong hand pushed him back over and Simone’s grip in his hair tightened and pulled.  
“Don’t worry Doctor. I’m going to take care of you. Just like you took care of my dear Simone.”  
Laing tried to protest, just once, almost for formalities sake before he relaxed into that soothing tongue. Wilder kept hold of his ass and resumed his probing. Laing leaned back down into Simone, spread his legs a little further and moaned into her slick heat.  
She had a double handful of his curling hair and wasn’t about to let that skilled tongue move until she was finished.  
As Simone rode Laing’s tongue, Laing added a couple of fingers and curled them slightly. As he stroked her inner walls she bucked her hips into his mouth. So he grinned and started lapping at her clit. She gave out a filthy moan and started to tremble around his attentions.  
Wilder used Laing’s distraction to suck his own finger and gently slide it into the unsuspecting doctor. To his surprise Laing did quickly tense up but he also took a deep breath and relaxed himself.  
Wilder took that as consent and quickly worked in another finger. As Laing lapped and worked his fingers in and out of Simone, Wilder was mirroring his actions to him. And Laing had never been harder or more turned on.  
Laing could barely think straight as he felt Wilder add another finger and start scissoring them apart. It was too much, too soon and too tight. It burned slightly and was also something that Laing never even knew he needed.  
As Simone came to a screaming, shuttering orgasm around his mouth he withdrew his fingers and leaned over her. He quickly lined his aching cock up and moaned her name as he thrust deeply, feeling her walls still spasming around his cock.  
He started rocking into her feeling the delicious sensation of being pulled and pushed against. He moaned into Simone’s neck. He was kissing her neck when Wilder pulled his fingers free and took a step back.  
Laing took this freedom of movement to shrug her legs over his shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He pushed back inside of her, almost having her doubled over when Wilder pushed up his shirt and placed one hand on his love handle, and the other on his own, slightly lubed cock. He hadn’t anticipated fucking a man so he improvised with some left over wine in a cup. He lined himself up and shoved hard, just like Laing had first done to Simone.  
The force of the thrust had pushed Laing tight onto her and he buried his scream into her neck. It took several moments for him to notice that no one was moving and hands were everywhere on his body, just stroking.  
“Come now doctor, breath through it. Hard parts done. Come on now, relax yourself. You’ll do yourself an injury if you stay so tensed up. Breathe.”  
“Jesus Fucking Christ Wilder!”  
“A little rough maybe but no worse than what you gave to Simone there.”  
“Fuck! I didn’t shove my dick up her ass! Let go of me you bastard!”  
“Calm yourself Laing. Breathe.”  
While he talked to the ridged man he kept stroking his clothed back and he was also easing himself out. He wouldn’t admit to the cruel streak that made him break the other man in rough but he had never been harder in his life. He was not about to let this beauty run away now.  
He ran his hands under the shirt up Laing’s slim but muscled back and took a firm grip on his love handles again. Laing was about to complain and try to push him off but Simone leaned up and cupped his face.  
“For me? Please Doctor? Just try. This is so sexy. Please?”  
He had lost his erection when he thought the thick cock had ripped him apart but the pain was almost gone now. Wilder was slowly easing himself out, then slowly pushing back in. The burn was back but the actual pain was receding.  
He opened his mouth to complain that a wet and willing female was physically different than a nervous and inexperienced male but Simone pulled his tie and brought his face down and lapped her tongue into his mouth. He moaned into her as Wilder gripped his sides harder and started rocking into him almost tenderly.  
When Wilder moved a hand to his shoulder he raised Laing up a little and slightly changed the angle of his stroke. Laing gasped and was suddenly back on board. As a doctor he knew the function of a prostate but he had never experienced the electric fire that shot across his body before.  
“Haha! Got you now Doctor! Told you that you were going to enjoy this.”  
Laing panted against Simone’s mouth as she watched the two men above her. The lines of pain around Laing’s face was gone and were replaced with ecstasy. She reached between them and used Wilder’s thrusts as a guide she fisted Laing’s bobbing erection and started pumping it in time.  
He started kissing her again and was nuzzling his nose into her neck. He was making a filthy noise as Wilder started to increase the tempo. So she wrapped her other arm around Laing and kissed or licked everywhere she could reach.  
Wilder was getting louder every time he bottomed out and he gripped the doctor tight enough to bruise as he felt his release building.  
Laing looked up, into Simone’s lust blown eyes and could barely think. He looked overwhelmed and almost broken with pleasure so she kissed him deeply and guided his cock back into her wet pussy.  
“Please darling, help me.”  
“We’re got you baby, just relax and let us take care of you.”  
Laing had her almost folded in half but had been resting his weight on his arms against the table. But as Wilder ground into him again he let himself move forward on top of her and wrapped his trembling arms around her, pulling her close. She held on as Laing pushed deep into her and let loose a broken moan.  
“My god, you are sopping wet.”  
“And you are beautiful Doctor! Move yourself, I’m so close!”  
“Darling. I’m afraid you’re going to have to use him. He’s in quite a state. Me pushing, you pulling. Poor man’s overwhelmed. Can you take care of that end for me?”  
“Sure thing Wilder. Move your ass then!”  
Laing couldn’t do anything but groan as Simone started to buck her hips, dragging her wet heat up and down the length of his shaft. He felt like he could feel every atom of his being. Every vein on Wilder’s cock as he pushed it in, faster and deeper with every thrust. The strong hands holding him tightly and even Simone’s grip on his tie.  
He felt every drop of sweat and heard every grunt from Wilder and every panted gasp from Simone. He squeezed his eyes shut as the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced surged through his body.  
He was completely empty, helpless before the others. They had total mastery of his own body. And he loved it.  
Laing’s orgasm set the others off like a chain reaction. Simone tipped over next when Laing buried himself deeply and ground himself into her. She shuttered around him and bit into his neck as her whole body trembled under his.  
It took Wilder a few more deep thrusts but he came with a growl and pulled Laing upright against his chest as his cock twitched and released deep inside the doctor. He too bit into Laing but unlike Simone who only bruised him, Wilder drew blood.  
Simone was the first to collect herself. She looked around, surprised that they didn’t have an audience and shimmied off the table. She used Laing’s abandoned boxers to wipe his seed off her legs and adjusted her dress. She was running a hand through her damp hair when she noticed the men.  
Wilder eased his spent cock out of Laing, who hissed at the extra friction on his abused muscle. But Wilder kept his arms tight around him and he leaned back into the embrace. Laing reached out one hand on Simone’s waist and the other went to Wilder’s thigh. He was trembling and sore but felt blissfully empty.  
Simone kissed him tenderly and took his hand. She pulled him forward and helped him into his trousers. Wilder let him go and started dressing himself. He openly stared at the couple as they righted their clothes. He could see his spunk trailing down Laing’s inner thigh and found himself getting hard again.  
“Well Laing, you still with us?”  
Laing took a moment to straighten his tie and run his fingers through his curling hair before he answered. He had been abused, bruised, and bitten. He could feel Wilder’s semen trickling down the back of his leg still and every muscle in his body was sore. But everything was also better. For the first time since he’s joined the High Rise he felt like he could breathe. He smiled and reached for his jacket.  
“Oh yes Wilder. But next time, I drive.”


End file.
